1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making coated articles and a coated article formed by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Alloy coatings may be applied on metal substrates by hot dipping processes or thermal spraying using alloy powder. Copper (Cu) and molybdenum (Mo) are widely used for excellent properties and low costs. However, stable Cu—Mo alloy for a hot dipping process or thermal spraying may be difficult to obtain because the Cu and Mo are smelted at a very high temperature, which may cause the Cu—Mo alloy to disintegrate and form a Cu phase and a Mo phase. When being quenched, the Cu phase and Mo phase will separate and thus Cu—Mo alloy cannot be formed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.